Silver
by DreadLin Rackham
Summary: Bunch of short stories about a girl in Tortuga. For the moment 2 stories.JxOC, Pre-POTC, Rated T for the heck of it...
1. Chapter 1

**Silver**

* * *

**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC or any of it's contents, it's all from Disney!!$

* * *

Why choose silver when you can choose gold? For Jack, every woman lines up. But he has his drunken eyes on one he has never touched before…JxOC, Pre-POTC

* * *

There he sat. Calm, steady, yet half drunk and slurring his words. His crowd, sitting there everyday, every time, listened as he told another tale, how he, for the thousandth time, escaped the island 'bloody' Barbossa had left him on to die. However, today, at the start of the tale-telling, drinking hours of laughing and lessons, Jack had noticed something, rather someone, that was there for the first time. He didn't quite know whether it was a he or a she, since 'it' looked feminine, but could easily drink more than half of the listeners. Curious thing, he thought of what 'it' would be, while he told how he tricked the rumrunners. The crowd had become smaller, and smaller, only almost unconscious pirates remaining that weren't listening anyway, so he figured that he'd just hire a room for tonight. Although Giselle had offered him 'fun' at a fair price, today he wasn't in the mood for it. He had been like that, for what was it, the last few months after Barbossa had tricked him. 

"Bloody traitor," he muttered under his breath, seeing that the young person was already going up the stairs. Since when did he care about that? Maybe he was curious as to what 'it' was. Knowing himself, he'd hope it was a woman. And hopefully a pretty one at that.

"Ow My head!" he heard someone cry from up the stairs. A mischievous grin appeared under his moustache, and he drunkenly stumbled upon the stairs. Maybe he'd drunk more than he thought he did. Not that he minded.

--POV of 'it'—

She had been listening over almost two hours, to the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow. Well, to her, it was just Jack sparrow, since he didn't have a ship to show just like he had a crew waiting for him. She'd grown tired of the drunken men luring at her posture, and went over to the bar that wasn't quite what you'd expect. The wooden thing was clean, and when a dirty man had left his seat to place his elbows somewhere else, the barkeeper quickly cleaned up the invisible trace. She pulled out some coins, probably a few shilling, nodded at the stairs and the barkeeper understood. He nodded back, took the shillings before anyone else could and gave her a key. While she passed the numerous drunks and whores, she thought about Sparrow. She couldn't deny, the man had a sexy, mysterious air about him, which attracted all the women on this spit of land, a few of her acquaintances included in the long list of Jack Sparrow's lovers. Yes, the biggest lot were the prettiest lasses on the island, which was understandable for a pirate. Why choose silver when you can take gold? Without noticing she bumped her head into something wooden and held it in pain.

"Ow, my head!" she cried out, not aware that our favourite captain had heard it. She left her eyes closed for a moment, sighed away the short stinging and opened her eyes again. Feeling into her pockets, she noticed her keys were gone. She searched everywhere they could've gone, even her bodice had to believe it, but no rusty silver key. She turned around, where she saw Sparrow. Narrowing her eyes, she looked over him a second, while he held up his hand.

"Looking for this, darling?" he asked nonchalantly as he showed said key. She rolled her eyes, as she could hear his drunken slurring from miles away and wasn't in the mood for arguing with a drunken man. Everyone knew trouble would come if one did that. She felt on her belt, and there was the cold metal handle of her gun. A grin appeared on Jack's face when he noticed she didn't bulge at the recognition of key. It had been easy for him to grab it, it had dropped from her small hands onto the floor when she bumped her head. Now he was sure, it was a woman, the built of her body wasn't as large and clumsy as that of most men he knew.

"As a matter of fact, I am. And I would be very delighted if you'd return it to me," she said, innocence dripping of her voice. Jack knew she was new to this, to Tortuga, to him.

"And why would I do that? Finder's keeper, love, you, as a pirate, should know that," he slurred in response, stepping closer. She didn't move, not even strike back at his movement. He searched his sash for the gun he'd been carrying around. He wouldn't fire it, not that, but a bit of frightening could work in his advance, maybe.

"Well, how are you so sure I am a pirate?" she said, and that was a sign for both to draw their gun. She grinned, her grey eyes sparkling full of life, while Jack's were dark matching his mischievous grin, showing off some of his golden teeth. Suddenly, the lass chuckled, lowering her gun, and starting to walk away. What's the use, making so much trouble for only a few shillings? A tight, warm hand gripped her elbow, making her twirl close to Jack.

"This is not for the key, is it?" she implied, her face blank, as she knew what he wanted. He didn't say anything, his eyes told enough. His gun was gone, and the hand holding it seconds before, trailed from her neck to the lower part of her back. She shivered at the touch, and she'd like to yell at herself for letting him have the pleasure. His grin widened, as she narrowed her eyes again. Everything after that passed in a few seconds, him pressing his soft lips on hers, pushing her into a room that probably isn't even the one she paid for, going closer to the bed. Before it got that far, she pushed him back, but just a little, as she wasn't entirely disgusted by the idea.

"Why take silver when you can take gold?" she asked him, wanting to know why exactly he hadn't chosen the beautiful blonde girl with the deep blue eyes, or the redhead with her fiery spirit.

"Silver can always become gold," he grinned, before tugging on her shirt…

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **Second part. I might be making a serie of short stories out of this. _

_**Disclaimer: **The usual. PotC's not mine and all that._

* * *

"It was good. End of story."

Scarlett looked at the youngster. While whole Tortuga (at least, the female population) swooned for Captain Jack, she was as neutral as a young, silly lass could be. Giselle crossed her arms, trying to get more details out of her.

"Oh, girl, we know it is good. But it can't be just good. Ask any other virgin-off by Sparrow, and you'll get any description apart from 'good'."

Our protagonist, tying her sash back around her waist, got a heavenly grin on her face.

"Maybe that is because three quarters of said 'virgin's-off' gets paid by him."

"Now don't get personal, dearie," Scarlett smiled.

"Look, as I already said, it was good, it was nice, I woke up next to thin air, and that's where my love life ends…for the moment. If I ever bump into him again, it'll be either to steal his money or just bumping into him. Again."

Giselle sipped from her mug, looking quite disappointed. Scarlett, knowing the girl better than the blonde woman, knew she wasn't easily touched by such things. You could sweep her off her feet, yet she won't tell anyone else that she even offered you a glance. She got that from Ana-Maria, who recently had come back to the most beloved town. For pirates, that is. Those two resembled a lot, except for Ana's dark skin and aggressive nature, while she was calm and reserved, and for a pirate, very pale. Which didn't fit with her dark brown hair. She wasn't pretty, but not ugly either. Average. You could go around Tortuga and you'd find more beautiful women. Easily. But you'd also find women you'd love to trade for her.

"Well, how much I loved this discussion about my night, I got a boat to attend to and if I don't Ana-Maria is going to kill me. Painfully, and slow, probably. So if you'll excuse me, ladies," she said gracefully, bowing and turning away. She strolled to the docks, meeting up with Ana herself.

"So, had fun last night?" Ana asked immediately.

"How long does it take before everyone will know about this? Seriously, who's interested in my private life? Well, part of it. Should I go spread around what comes out of my behind, just for the entertainment of half Tortuga?"

"Oh, stop yer act and get over here!" Ana laughed. Her friend surely knew how to talk. Some pirates can be dumb, but this one wasn't. Well, sometimes she wasn't.

"If you really want to know, it's Sparrow that's been talking about a young woman with brown hair and green eyes, a bit pale. And he has a way of letting whole Tortuga know about his love life, since half is female and gets jealous."


End file.
